Papa don't preach
by ema1
Summary: este es mi historia dhr la vulevo asubir pliss lean y dejen reviews
1. papa don't preach

Ok este fic esta inspirado en la canción de Madonna (ahora cantado por Kelly Osbourne) Papa don't preach. Espero ke les guste  
  
Papa don't preach  
  
Hermione bajó las escaleras después de la partida de Draco, habían estado discutiendo el problema y habían llegado a un acuerdo, ahora el problema eran Lucius y Marcus (papa de Hermione)  
  
Flash back _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? __Hermione estaba bastante asustada, nunca pensó que algo así le podría pasar a ella.  
  
_No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, nada nos va a pasar_ Draco la abrazó_ Será mejor que me vaya, hablare con mi padre_ Draco desapareció. Hermione quedó sola en su cuarto y se puso a pensar en todo aquello, después de todo ya eran mayores de edad, tenían 18 años y Draco ya había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia  
  
Se tranquilizó y se dispuso a bajar y hablar con su padre.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras vió a su papá sentado haciendo zapping (pasar una y otra vez los canales de la t.v.). Se acercó y le dijo:  
  
_Pa, necesito decirte algo_ se sentó en el sillón más cercano. _De acuerdo, dime_ _ Yo sé que esto te va a molestar,  
  
Papa I know you're going to be upset  
  
'Cause I was always your little girl _ Siempre fuí la chiquita de la familia, pero tu sabes que ya no soy un bebe ¿no? But you should know by now  
  
I'm not a baby  
  
_Siempre me separaste lo bueno de la malo, pero eso no va al caso, necesito tu ayuda_  
  
You always taught me right from wrong I need your help, daddy please be strong _Talvez creas que soy chica para esto, pero sé de lo que estoy hablando_  
  
I may be young at heart  
  
But I know what I'm saying Tu nunca quisiste a Draco, me advertiste de Él, pero ahora estamos en un gran problema  
  
The one you warned me all about  
  
The one you said I could do without  
  
We're in an awful mess And I don't mean maybe, please _¿QUUUUEEEEEE? ¿Anduviste con él?, Te lo prohibí_ _Papa, no te pongas así, tenemos un gran problema, yo ya no duermo por las noches pensando en eso_ Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
_Papá. está embarazada_ _¿Qué?_Marcus casi se cae del sillón Quiere pensar que vas a abortar eres muy joven _Yo también pensaba así, pero me di cuenta que no quiero perder a mi hijo, lo voy a tener_ But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby Mmmm...I'm gonna keep my baby, mmmm... _Pero. ¿de qué van a vivir tu y tu hijo_ _Nos vamos a casar, seremos una familia normal, es un sacrificio, lo sé pero vamos a estar bien_ He says that he's going to marry me We can raise a little family Maybe we'll be all right It's a sacrifice _Y Harry y Ron, ¿qué dicen ellos?_Marcus estaba muy pálido en ese momento Hermione recordó la carta que había recibido de los chicos cuando estaba con Draco hacía un rato Flash Back Hermione tomó la carta que sin duda era de Ron y Harry y la leyó: Hermione:  
¿Cómo te pudo pasar esto a ti? ¿No te cuidaste?, Es increíble que quieras llevar esto adelante, aborta es lo mejor, eres demasiado joven Fin Flash Back But my friends keep telling me to give it up Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up What I need right now is some good advice, please _Ellos no quieren que me case con Draco, papá, ahora necesito tu ayuda_ Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby mmmm... I'm gonna keep my baby, ooooh ohoh _Además, si vieras que bien nos llevamos, nos darías tu bendición, nosotros estamos enamorados_  
  
Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
  
Just how good he's been treating me You'd give us your blessing right now  
  
'Cause we are in love  
  
We are in love, so please _Te diré algo Hermione si quieres a ese bebé, te vas de esta casa_ _De acuerdo_ Hermione subió a su cuarto, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada.  
  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby mmmm... I'm gonna keep my baby, ooooh ohoh Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby mmmm... I'm gonna keep my baby, ooooh _No voy a renunciar a mi hijo_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se encaminaba hacia el callejón Diagon para encontrarse con Draco.  
  
Ok! Este es mi 1er fic, espero que les guste. El final no estuvo muy bueno pero me quedé sin canción, ojala les guste y me dejen rewievs 


	2. la vida nos sonrie

_(Mansión de los Malfoy)_

__¿Qué?¿Casarte con una sangre sucia?¿Dónde quedará nuestro prestigio? __

__Me importa un diablo el maldito prestigio, yo la AMO, ¿lo entiendes? La AMO y ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar____

__Draco, no me hagas perder mi paciencia, elige en este momento o tu familia o ella__

__ELLA_ Draco subió las escaleras, tomo sus cosas y se fue_

_Mientras caminaba a su encuentro con Hermione pensaba": nada nos puede pasa, después de todo yo tengo mi trabajo y somos brujos, vamos a estar bien"_

_Cuando llegó al Callejón se dirigió hacia Flourish y Botts, al llegar se encontró con una Hermione completamente destrozada, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó diciéndole: _Todo va a estar bien__

_(N/A, lo que pasa ahora no tiene importancia así ke vamos a saltar un poco el tiempo hasta cuando se casan, compran los muebles y eso ok?)_

_1mes después (ya casados, instalándose en el nuevo hogar)_

__Creo que podrías hacerle algunos cambios a la casa para que se vea mejor Herms__

__Si, podríamos pintarlo todo en rosita pastel... _ Draco la miró e hizo una mueca de asco, luego se acercó y la abrazó por detrás_

__Llevamos un mes sin tener noticias de tus amiguitos__

__Ya no son mis amigos, me abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba_ _

__ Vamos, arriba el ánimo, pensemos en algo mas alegre__

__ OK, creo que no te conté a quien me crucé el otro día en el centro comercial mágico__

__ MMMM, no lo sé__

__ A Pansy Parkinson__

__¿QUE? __

__Si, me miró de arriba abajo y se fue, creo que ya debe saber lo nuestro__

__Bueno, al diablo con ella y con todos, ya no me importan, Te amo, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?(N/A, mi vida, ¿no es re- dulce? Me lo comería  besos)_

__Si creo que sí_ Carcajadas._

_En eso una lechuza entro en la casa y le dejó una carta a Draco que al leerla quedó estupefacto._

__ ¿Qué dice? _ pregunto Hermione_

__Mi abuelo me dejó su fortuna y todos sus bienes, se va a vivir con una muggle que conoció y no quiere saber nada mas de su fortuna mágica o de mi padre __

__ Parece que no eres el único descarriado de la familia__

__ Tienes razón, bueno dice que vendrá a buscarnos en 2 semanas para ir a instalarnos__

__ Parece que la vida nos sonríe_ Draco asintió_

_(2 semanas después en la nueva Mansión Malfoy)_

__ Draco, espero que seas feliz aquí con tu esposa y me avisan cuando nazca mi bisnieto ¿sí? __

__ De acuerdo abuelo__

__ Bien, ahora me despido de ambos y me voy__

_( Se va el abuelo y quedan ambos solos)_

__ Bien, creo que será mejor que empecemos a arreglar esto, Herms necesita un toque más juvenil__

_Herms asintió y se dispusieron a arreglar la casa, que si bien era muy linda, le faltaba el toque de una mujer, ya que la abuela de Draco había muerto hacía ya mas de 10 años_

__ Lo 1ero que deberíamos hacer es re-decorar el living _ señaló Hermione_

__ Como quieras, yo de eso no se nada__

_Hermione decidió encargarse ella del arreglo de la casa mientras Draco se iba a trabajar._

_Decidió que el living necesitaba un poco mas de luz y le agregó un gran ventanal con pinturas sobre el vidrio y una fantástica vista al jardín trasero, en la cocina agregó unos cuantos aparatos muggles para poder cocinar de la forma en que a ella le gustaba, luego pasó a su dormitorio que pintó de azul francia, endoceló la cama con una bonitas cortinas blancas de seda transparentes y puso cerca del escritorio dos sillones y una t.v. muy moderna con VHS y DVD además de unos buenos parlantes pero lo hizo en un rincón medio oscuro para que no rompiera con el decorado de la recamara. Lo siguiente fue el cuarto del bebe, lo decidió hacer de verde pastel porque todavía no sabía si tendrían hijo o hija, luego colocó una cuna, un cambiador haciendo juego, en una esquina puso un coche muy coqueto y todos los juguetes necesarios, luego arreglo los cuartos de huéspedes y el resto de la casa encargándose de que el jardín no tuviera ni una sola plaga cerca._

_Cuando Draco volvió le impresionó el gran cambio de la casa en tan poco tiempo_

_Bueno este es el 2 capi es medio corto pero bueno, aunque ojala les guste y me dejen reviewsss con ideas porke nose muy bien como seguirlo al fic. Graciasss beshos_

_  
_

__


End file.
